How To Save A Life
by KatnissHermioneCullen
Summary: Hermione saves Cedric's life. But she never hears from him afterwards. What happens when Hermione wins a contest and they meet again? I may re-write one day and I may use the prologue for another story in the future. Rating changed to T.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **A/N: I hope that you enjoy this. The Prologue will be told in third person and the rest will be told in first. Don't ask why it's just how I wanted to do it.**

Prologue

Hermione stared in shock at the unmoving body of Cedric Diggory, Harry laying almost on top of him and shaking him frantically.

"Wormtail. . . killed him. . . .he's back. . . .Voldemort's back. . . . . ." she heard her friend gasp out to Dumbledore and Amos and Jessica Diggory.

Hermione looked carefully at Cedric from where she was standing. He didn't exactly look dead. Sure that's what you would think, but no, he didn't look exactly. . .dead. _I know I've read about something like this. . . . ._

Hermione pushed her way through the crowds, brushing against, cloaks and robes, as she walked as quickly as she could through the crowds. She had once read about a dark curse. It made it seem like it's victim seem like they were dead for three days. They were stuck in a near death trance, they had no detectable pulse and and no noticeable breath. They would be exhausted when they awoke and still unable to move for many days afterwards. Many witches and wizards had gotten buried alive because of it, and less than half had been able to blast themselves out. She couldn't just let him die, that would be almost as bad as killing him herself.

When she reached him, she pushed Harry aside and knelt down so that she could examine him more closely.

First she touched his hand, it was cold. Then she placed her ear to his chest, there was no rise and fall, nor could she feel a pulse. But when she looked closely at the air above his mouth she could see a faint cloud of mist hovering above it.

"He's not dead," she said once she was sure herself.

"Hermione he is, I saw it myself, he was hit with the killing curse," Harry said. Hermione shot him a stern look before glancing over at Amos and Jessica. Hope in both of their eyes, though neither of them spoke, as if they thought that if they did then it would all be a joke and that their son would be gone from their lives.

"He _is_ alive, he wasn't hit the the killing curse. He was hit with _Imitatio Morfem_. It puts you in a state of near death for three days, when he awakes he will be tired and unable to move. Many have gotten buried alive because it's so convincing-"

"You're sure, our son is alive?" Amos asked, tears in his eyes.

"Yeah. . . .but you should probably get him to St. Mungos, they'll be able to help him get his strength back when he wakes up," Hermione said, moving aside so that Amos could lift his son off of the ground.

"Thank you so much," Jessica breathed before hurrying after her husband and son.

 **A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed the prologue, I know that it was really short, but the rest of the chapters should be longer. I just wanted to let you know that this isn't my main story, more like something that I'll do on the side, so the updates won't be regular, not my updates usually are. . . . . .Check out my other story Love Can Change Everything and I'll have the first chapter of my Harry/Hermione one up soon! Reviews are always great, good or bad!**


	2. Winner Of The Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though if I did Cedric would have lived! XD**

 **A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone that is reading my stories. I can't believe that my newest one, Unexpected Lovers, is already the most popular one, check it out if you haven't already! Also check out Love Can Change Everything, next chapter coming sometime this week! I hope that you all enjoy the first chapter of How To Save A Life! (-=**

 _Seven Years After The Tri-Wizard Competition. Hermione is 21 and Cedric is 24._

I peeled off my white rubber gloves and threw them in the waste-paper-basket before apparating back to my flat from St. Mungos for the day, utterly exhausted. I walked over to my couch and plopped down, picking up my book from the coffee table. I flipped open to the page I had marked by folding it over and began to read where I had left off.

A few minutes later I was jolted out of my reading my a tap on the window. I sighed, folding over my page ans standing up. I walked over to the window and let the huge black owl in.

"Hello, big guy," I said, patting down it's slightly rumpled feathers and untied the letter from its leg, seeing that it had the blue seal with an white _S. M._ on it, the St. Mungos seal. Then I walked over to the cabinet and took out an owl treat, feeding it to the owl before sending him out the window. Then I walked back over to my couch and sat down, carefully opening the envelope and pulling out the piece of parchment, praying to the gods that I wasn't in trouble for some reason. I then unfolded the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _St. Mungos is happy to announce that you have won the Trip Raffle this year! All the names of the employees at St. Mungos were placed in a bowl, then we randomly selected one, that happened to be you. You have won a trip to Florida in the U.S.! You will be able to floo to, Ocean Side Resort, on Saturday at noon. Your stay will be for free for a week, as well as all food, and services, such as the spa. We hope that you enjoy your stay!_

 _Sincerely_

 _Ellen Morania,_

 _Sponsor_

I nearly squealed in excitement, I had never won anything, except the war, but that didn't count, because it was y best friend who had killed Voldemort. I quickly walked over to the refrigerator and stuck the parchment on with a small cat magnet, before nearly dancing off to my room to pack.

I lugged my black suitcase out of closet and began to stuff my things into it, skirts, tank-tops, dresses, shorts, jeans, T-shirts, a couple bathing suits and bikinis, some jewelry in case I felt like going anywhere nice while in Florida, several pairs of sunglasses, sandal, flip-flops, a pair of sneakers, my spray that managed to somewhat tame my still horribly wild hair, and then I filled a separate smaller bag with books.

I then dragged them over to the fire-place and set them down there, Saturday was in _two_ days! That was it two days before I got my much needed vacation, two days before I got to relax for once. Two days before I could escape my patients for once, before I could take a break from wearing my light blue and white St. Mungos uniform.

"Just two days," I repeated over and over as I put on my black silk night gown before crawling into my bed and closing my eyes. _Just two days._

xxx

"Yes!" I nearly screamed when the flames in my fire turned green. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been jealous when they found out about my vacation, but after assuring them that I would by buy them souvenirs they had stopped complaining as much. I grabbed by suitcase, and bag and walked over to the fire.

"Ocean Side Resort!" I said, throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire before stepping. A few minutes later, I fell out of the fireplace, into a clean lobby.

It was decorated with green leafy plants and pom trees. I stood up and dusted off the yellow sundress with brown flowers that I was wearing before grabbing my bags and walking over to the front desk.

"Hello miss, how can I help you?" the blonde female witch at the desk asked in an American accent asked with a bright smile.

"Um, I'm Hermione Granger, I won a contest," I said, offering her a smile in return. The witch glanced down at a piece of parchment.

"Ah, yes, here you are. Room 860, third floor. You can leave your bags here, one of our elves will deliver them, just wave your wand at the door, it will sense that it is you by reading your wand," she said.

I nodded and headed towards the lift. After a minute or so of waiting the door swung open and I walked in and pushed the four. I waited until it stopped at level four before walking out and heading down the carpeted hall ways.

"856, 857, 859, ah here it is 860," I murmured to myself, pulling my wand out of my messy bun. I waved it in front of the door and it swung open, revealing a beautiful suit. There was a bed, with a light green bedspread and darker green pillows. There were two light green cushy armchairs, each containing there own dark green pillow, and a dark green couch containing two light green pillows.

There was also a small dark wood night stand, and a dark wood desk.

The kitchen floor was tiled with white tiles, flecked with light green, dark green, and black. There was a refrigerator, stove, coffee maker, and microwave, all run by magic, (and obviously a sink) and a dark wood table with four chairs.

There were also two closets and a bathroom with the same tiling as the kitchen that had a large jacuzzi and a glass shower, and of course a toilet and a sink.

All in all the suit was amazing. The window opened up to an amazing view of the beach that the Hotel was on, many people bustling around on it. I sighed and contemplated what to do first. _I'll stay at the hotel for today and tomorrow, then start to explore the rest of Florida, I have until Friday. Should I go to the pool or beach first today? Or maybe to spa? No, the spa can be for after a day that I have spent outside the hotel. I'll go to the pool today, then have dinner, and tomorrow morning I'll wake up early and go for a walk on the beach._

I walked over to my bags that had been delivered and changed into my dark purple bikini and slipped on my white flip-flops, put on my white cover up dress, grabbed my handbag with my wand in it before leaving the hotel room and setting off down the hall to find the pool.

xxx

I lay back on a beach chair near the pool, letting myself sun dry, listening to the sounds of the other people laughing, talking, swimming, and splashing around in the pool. The ceiling covered by a huge glass dome that let the sunlight in. I sighed and sat up after about twenty more minutes, my hair just slightly damp now and returning to it's usual bushy state. I picked up my cover up dress and slipped it back on. Then i stuffed my feet into my flip-flops and grabbed my handbag, slinging it over my shoulder, as I was walking down the halls, admiring the different painting on the walls, I walked right into a hard body.

I would have fallen over if it weren't for the muscular arms that wrapped around my waist catching me. I moved them off of my waist and dared to look up into an incredibly handsome face with the most beautiful gray eyes.

"Cedric Diggory?" I asked, blinking hard. We hadn't spoken since I sort of saved his life. Not that I had wanted a thank you or anything, it just would have been nice to find out that he was alive before seeing it in the newspapers, you know, being the one that saved his life and all. He had never returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year. Instead he had moved away and became an Auror in the U.S.

"The very same. May I just ask, how exactly do you know me?" Cedric asked, not in a mean way, more in a curious and confused way.

I really, really felt like saying, _'The person that saved you life you bloody git, not that I knew for sure until I read it in the papers!'_ or _'I don't know, take a wild guess, how many people know about the curse Imitatio Morfem at the age of fourteen and saved your bloody life?'_ but instead she let out an inward sigh and said, "I'm Hermione Granger, I went to school with you," _That was so lame, and way too nice, considering he never thanked me for saving his bloody life! Why do I suddenly care about this so much? I never did before!_

Cedric's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't recognize you! You look great, well you never managed to tame your hair, but other than that. . ." Cedric trailed off upon seeing my scowl.

"Why thank you Diggory," I said walking around him and continuing in my way down the hall, still unable to get the picture of Cedric's perfect face out of my head, and the feeling of his muscular arms wrapped around my waist. . . . .I shook my head, trying to clear any less than appropriate thoughts of Cedric from my mind.

I pulled my wand from by bag and waved it in front of the door of my room, deciding upon ordering room service that night, not wanting to have to encounter Cedric again, at least today, maybe tomorrow I wouldn't mind seeing him. After all, I still had to find out exactly _why_ he never decided to update me on his aliveness.

 **A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter, I had written two drafts of this, one where Hermione is already at the hotel, has fallen and Cedric had just caught her, and then there is a flashback on all of the stuff before that, but then I decided not to do it that way after I read it over and found so many points that made no sense whatsoever that I decided to start over. I probably will include some flashbacks, just not in the first chapter. Thank you to everyone that is reading my fanfics, I'm getting another email saying that someone followed or favorited Unexpected Lovers practically every other minute, I still can't believe that it's the best one so far! Thank you to everyone and please review, that's the only thing I'm** ** _not_** **getting a lot of, for any of my fanfics! (-=**


	3. Kristi

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter!**

 **A/N: I know that I haven't updated this in a while, to tell you the truth, it's because hardly anyone's reading it and as of right now it's my least favorite fanfic that I am working on. I plan on it only being like ten chapters at the most, and they won't be that long, only like a thousand something words each. It will also be the slowest to update, but I do plan on finishing it for the few readers that it does have and hope that more people will read it in the future, after it's done.**

I stood in front of the door to Cedric's room, on the edge of chickening out. I knew that I needed to talk to him and didn't know when I would get another chance, for all I knew he could be leaving tomorrow. But I was nervous. I had always fancied him and was afraid that I would turn into a blushing idiot if I decided to go through with this.

Finally I took a deep breath, summoning up some good old fashioned Gryffindor courage before knocking on the door, jumping back in surprise as it swung open. Cedric was standing right in front of me.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked quietly, looking down. A wide smirk spread across Cedric's face and he nodded, stepping aside so that I could walk into the suite, which turned out to be the exact same one that I had. Once he had shut the door I decided to get straight to the point.

"Why didn't you ever owl me to tell me that you were alive?" I demanded. Cedric's smirk faltered and disappeared. "I was worried, Cedric," I added more quietly.

"I kept forgetting, I know that that's a bad excuse but it's true. I'm so sorry, you saved my life, I should have talked to you-"

"I _didn't_ save you life. Someone else would have noticed. I just wanted to know if you were okay, I was so scared that I was wrong, that you had been hit by the killing curse, that you _were_ dead and that was why you had never owled or flooed me. I care about you-" I broke off, but it was too late, the damage had been done, I had exposed my feelings. I looked down blushing furiously. I quickly chanced a glance up at Cedric, to my surprise he was grinning.

"I care about you to Hermione, I have ever since you started at-"

"Don't lie to spare my feelings. I know that you are way out of my league. You're smart, talented, the best looking person in the world," I was blushing even more, but I went on, "you're kind, your just perfect. . . ." I trailed off, looking down. Cedric walked closer to me, touching my chin and nudging it upwards so that I was looking into his eyes, his beautiful gray-blue eyes.

"No Hermione. You are perfect. You are the brightest witch of your age, you can do anything that you set your mind to. You are beautiful, you are sexy, your hair is perfect no matter what anyone says, it fits you, I am the one that's not good enough for you, but I will have to be," Cedric pressed his soft slightly damp lips to mine, they were perfect. He pulled back far to soon and smiled his perfect smile, I returned it with my own smile, that according to Cedric was perfect.

xxx

I sat next to Cedric on the couch, we were conversing about our lives since he left Hogwarts.

"I'm a nurse in the children's section in St. Mungos, I won a raffle contest, that's why I'm here," I said in answer to the questions that he had asked just a moment ago.

"I'm an Auror here in the states. The ministry is great," Cedric said. I smiled, I had researched the ministry here once, it was indeed great.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"This is actually my cousin Kristi's suite, she works here at the front desk, light blonde hair, blue eyes," I remembered the beautiful young woman at the front desk when I arrived.

"I've seen here, she was working when I got here," I said.

"She's twenty, my aunt and uncle, on my mom's side of the family, died fighting in the wizarding war. When they died she dropped out of school and started working here, she only has to pay for two nights a week and they pay her good," Cedric's face had gone from bright to clouded with grief.

"I'm so sorry, about yours and Kristi's loss," I murmured, I knew what it was like to lose those you love. Cedric offered me a smile, he knew that I understood.

"You can stay with us for dinner if you would like," he said.

"I would love to. . .as long as it's okay with Kristi," I said.

"Trust me, Kristi will love to have your company, she's here alone so much, her relationships and friendships never seem to stick, she's never been much of a people person,"

"Tell me more about her," I urged.

"Kristi is," Cedric paused, thinking, "different I guess I would say. She can mask her emotions very well, have any personality that she wants. She' acts so tough, because in a way she is, she can get over things, look on the bright side, much more easily than most people. It's because of how she can change her personality that her friendships never last,"

"I don't understand," I said.

"She might be all kind and cheerful towards one person, but act completely different towards another. It's her way of living. She thinks of life as the greatest gift anyone could ever have, and doesn't like to live in the past or waste it. She's always thought of it that way, but she's never been able to figure out who she is, what she should act like, should she be overly kind? Should she be the smart girl, she certainly is intelligent, should she let that show? Should she be the rebel? Most people just fall into their place in life. They know who they are, they know that they are a kind, loyal person, or a snappy, do-it-my-own-way kind of person. She never has, or at least that's what it seems like. I think that she does have a personality, but it's everything, that's what makes her such a great person," Cedric said, and I could tell that he loved his cousin a lot.

"I can't wait to meet her, she sounds amazing," I said, smiling at Cedric.

We spent the next hour talking about random topics, ranging from Quidditch, to house-elves, to the differences between the ministries that we worked for.

I jumped slightly when the door opened and a beautiful young woman walked in, she was even more gorgeous than I remembered. Her hair was long, reaching her mid back, waving slightly at the ends. Her eyes were like sapphires, the most brilliant blue. She was slim, but her breasts were a little bigger than mine. She was wearing her uniform, a black button up T-shirt and a white pencil skirt, the name of the resort in gold on the shirt, on her feet she wore black heels. I wondered it all of Cedric's family were so perfect, at least on Jessica's side.

"Hey Kris! This is Hermione, she'll be joining us for dinner tonight. 'Mione meet Kristi, Kristi meet 'Mione," Cedric said standing up and taking Kristi's bag from her and hanging it up on a hook. I too rose and followed him, approaching Kristi.

"It's nice to meet you," I said with a smile, holding out my hand for her to shake she took it.

"It's nice to meet you too. You're the one who saved my cousin's life, I don't know if I should thank you or not," Kristi said, a smile creeping up on her lips.

"I didn't save his life, someone-"

"Enough with the modesty," Kristi said, turning towards the stove where she began to make pasta for dinner. I decided that I like Kristi, no matter how she may act and when, she was a nice person.

xxx

I lay in bed in my suite, dinner had gone exceptionally well, Kristi hardly talked, but I didn't mind, I thought that maybe we could be friends. Cedric had wanted to go for a hike at some park tomorrow and asked if I wanted to come along, I agreed, obviously, I would be an idiot not to. Kristi has the day off so he offered for her to come to, she too agreed.

I had to admit, I wasn't just excited to spend more time with Cedric, I also wanted to get to know his cousin. I wished that I didn't only have five more days left here. So little time. . . . .

I sighed and rolled over in my bed. I wished that I had more time here, it wasn't just because I wanted to be with Cedric, and of course his mysterious cousin, but I was falling in love with Florida. I had so much back in London though. . . .

I slid out of the bed and walked into the kitchen, pouring myself some tea and grabbing a couple books before settling down on the couch, there was no way that I was going to be able to get to sleep. Not yet.

 **A/N: So I finally posted a chapter, maybe it will attract some more readers, maybe not. I'm changing the summery though, maybe I can get some more people to read that way, I don't think that this is too bad. I know that Hermione isn't as. . .British as she could be, but I'm American, so it's kind of hard for me to write about British characters. Keep a lookout for my first chapter of** **The Secret Life Of A British Squib** **. Please review! They make me want to write more, reviews I mean. :)**


	4. Shopping For Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **A/N: it has been a long time since my last update, but I have been debating whether or not I wanted to put this story on hiatus or not, and I decided against it, because there is really no good reason for me to. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

Hermione walked into her suite, pulled off her wet raincoat and flung it on the hook.

Their hike hadn't lasted long, because it had started to downpour, then thunder, then lightening. So Hermione was going back to her room to get changed before heading back to visit with Cedric and Kristi for the rest of the afternoon.

Hermione pulled her damp hair into a messy bun before putting on a white tank top and a black skirt. then she grabbed her wand, tucking it in skirt before hurrying out of her room and down the hall, eager to get to Cedric.

xxx

Hermione sat on the couch, cuddled up with Cedric, Kristi sat on one of the chairs, reading a book as Hermione and Cedric talked quietly together.

"I don't want to leave," Hermione murmured.

"You still have three more days," Cedric said.

"I'll miss you so much. . . ." Hermione complained.

"You can always stay here," Kristi said looking up from her book.

"I know, but I have so many people that i would miss back in London, and my job. . ." Hermione sighed and leaned back against Cedric's broad chest, yes she would miss her friends and family back home, but she would miss Cedric too, and her job was replaceable.

"No matter what we'll keep in touch," Cedric said, kissing Hermione softly on the lips. Hermione cuddled up closer against Cedric's warm, muscular frame and smiled in contentment.

xxx

Hermione walked away from the front desk after paying for her room for a second week. She wanted to get to know Cedric better before she made any big decisions, and of course if she did decide to stay she would have to get a house and bring more of her things over. . . .things that she did not feel like dragging through the floo several times so she had to be sure that she was staying here before she started to move more things.

Hermione sighed and walked out the door of the hotel before apparating into town to go shopping for some things for her friends back in London. She had already gotten Harry and Ron mini brooms that flew around the room, buzzing lazily around heads like flies, _Florida_ was engraved in the side of each, and she had gotten Ginny a necklace with a glass orb pendant that had mini ocean in side of it, real waves rolling in on a sandy beach littered with shells, rocks, ans seaweed, with the crabs, shrunk to very small sizes to fit, scuttling across, two whale jumping out of the water, tow dolphins, and some fish jumping out of the water every now and then. And of course the single sea turtle. It was probably the most expensive gift, but Hermione didn't mind.

Now she was looking for something for Luna. Hermione hadn't seen her blonde friend in a while but didn't want her to receive nothing, Luna had been one of Hermione's closest friends when she had gone back to Hogwarts without Harry and Ron. Ginny was there too, of course, but Hermione and ginny had really become close friends over that time.

But Luna was hard to shop for because she was so. . .different. At first Hermione had considered buying her necklace like the one that she had bought Ginny, but then decided against it and began to check out some muggle shops.

xxx

Hermione walked into an old muggle store where she had seen a tiara that reminded her of Luna in the window.

It was made completely out of shark teeth and tiny shells, sure it wasn't as. . .different as most of Luna's things, but it was pretty darn close. Hermione picked it up and walked over to the counter.

"Er, excuse me, how much is this. . .tiara?" Hermione asked, placing the tiara on the counter.

"Eighty-five dollars," the old woman said. Hermione pulled out her wallet, she had some muggle money, but not much, though she was sure that she would have enough for Luna's, in Hermione's opinion, over-priced gift. She pulled the cash out (American currency) and handed it to the woman.

She took the money then placed the tiara in a cardboard box.

"Have a nice day dear," she said, handing the box to Hermione.

"You too," Hermione called behind her as she walked out the door, surprised at how easy it had been to find something for Luna.

xxx

When Hermione arrived back at the hotel she dropped her bags off in her suite before walking to Cedric's. Kristi was working for the day, so they had it to themselves.

Hermione loved spending time with Kristi, but she had to admit that she loved being with Cedric. Being with Cedric was different then it had been with any of her other boyfriends.

It was always so. . .perfect, she never got tired of being around him.

"Hi Cedric!" Hermione said upon arriving in the suite, he was nowhere in site. "Cedric!" she called again. No answer.

All of the sudden two arms wrapped around her waist and turned her around to face her capture. Hermione squealed in surprise, but then smiled brightly when she saw who had snuck up on her.

"I've missed you," Cedric murmured before crashing his lips to hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and pulling her onto the couch.

"I've missed you too," Hermione said, when Cedric pulled away and began to suckle on her neck, "I'm really considering staying here, I'm going to look at some jobs tomorrow, and I paid to stay another week," Hermione said.

"I hope you can stay," Cedric murmured before pulling her into another kiss.

 **A/N: This was a short chapter, but I am running out of ideas for this story, so reviews with suggestions would make me very happy. I'm not sure how many more chapters I want, but I plan on there being six or seven, maybe eight chapters, and maybe an epilogue. I'm only writing an epilogue it I get at least two reviews** ** _before_** **I begin working on the epilogue, or if I get at least three favorites and three follows. So please** ** _review_** **!**

-HarryPotterandTwilightFan


	5. Decisions

**Disclaimer: i do not own _Harry Potter_ , the wonderful books belong to the talented genius, J.K. Rowling, I only own the plot.**

 **A/N: I have to apologize for all of my loyal reader to this fic, but I am quickly losing interest in it. There will be an epilogue and this chapter. Maybe I will write a sequel one day if I feel compelled to, I just don't want to end up abandoning this because I get bored with it like so many others before me. Being bored with it isn't the only reason though, I have an idea for another fanfic and don't want to start writing it before I finish with this one, so I am going to wrap it up, and if I get a lot of requests for a sequel then I will get to one eventually, but only if I get requests. And remember this wasn't supposed to be a long fic anyway. Happy reading!**

It was the end of her last week in Florida and she had already found a job at the American ministry that she was willing to take, it was breaking curses on objects both muggle and wizard, and she had to admit it was what she had wanted to do before she had become a healer, and Cedric had said that she could stay with him at his house.

Now she was wrapping up the packages to her friends and writing notes to them.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I have decided to stay here, and I have good reason,_

 _so before you blow up and get angry, read this letter._

 _First of all, I love it here, it's warm, I love the swampy_

 _hiking trails, the ocean, the towns, I love it all. That_

 _isn't my only reason though. I also came across one_

 _of our old friends, Cedric Diggory. And we hit it off._

 _I really like him Harry, I think that I might even love_

 _him. I already have a job here that I am willing to take,_

 _breaking cursed on both muggle and magical things. It's_

 _what I've always wanted to do. Remember, I will always_

 _be able to floo over, and I will be staying with Cedric. Really,_

 _he's amazing._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

 _PS: Remember, I can visit all the time, at least once a week._

 _The floo ride is only about an hour, so you all can visit too,_

 _just call out 'Cedric's Place' and throw the powder in._

 _And I hope that you like the gift!_

Hermione read over her letter to Harry, she knew that she would have to explain her situation differently to each of her friends, because they would each take it differently and would need to have it explained in different ways.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I have missed you so much! I hope that you are all_

 _managing with out me, though it is unlikely. And sadly_

 _you will have to manage without me a lot more, because_

 _I have decided to stay. Now, before you get all upset and_

 _rip up this piece of paper, please keep reading and let me_

 _explain. I love it here. The sandy beaches, how it's warm_

 _all of the time, the swampy trails through the woods. But_

 _that's not all, I came across, 'Pretty Boy Diggory' as you_

 _called him, and we hit it off. I think that I might that I_

 _might be in love with him, he's so amazing, I hope that you_

 _understand me staying here, I would hate to lose you as a_

 _friend. I hope that Lavender and the baby are doing well. And_

 _remember the floo ride over is only an hour, just yell in_

 _'Cedric's Place' (I'm staying with him and I have a job), I will_

 _also try to visit at least once a week._

 _I hope that you like the gift._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Hermione then began to write Ginny's letter.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _I'm sorry to say that I will not be coming back, I love it here,_

 _the beaches, the warm weather, the swampy forests. But that's_

 _not all, you will never believe who I bumped into, who is staying_

 _with his cousin at this hotel, Cedric Diggory. We hit it off and I_

 _think that I might be in love with him. I will really miss you and the_

 _floo ride is only about an hour, so just shout 'Cedric's Place' whenever_

 _you want to visit, and I'll try to visit at least once a week. I hope that_

 _you like the necklace. I also hope that you, Harry, and the baby are_

 _doing well._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Then lastly, her hand aching she started on Luna's.

 _Dear Luna,_

 _I have missed you, and hope to see you again soon._

 _You may not know, but I won a raffle and am staying at_

 _a hotel in Florida, in the United States, and I have decided_

 _to stay. It's beautiful here, the beaches, the weather, the_

 _woods. The shops have amazing things, like your gift that I_

 _hope you like, and there are many different kinds of creatures_

 _here that we don't see in the UK. I already have a job, and do_

 _you remember Cedric Diggory? We hit things off and I think_

 _that I might be in love with him. I will be staying at his house,_

 _the floo address is 'Cedric's Place', so you are welcome to floo_

 _over whenever, just call first, the ride is only about an hour and_

 _I will be visiting the UK at least once a week so we can catch up_

 _then too._

 _Missing You,_

 _Hermione_

xxx

After writing and sending her letters to her friends through owl post she walked over to Cedric and Kristi's room and knocked, she was let in quickly and shoved against the wall, Cedric smashing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. Hermione moaned with delight and returned the kiss with just as much fever, grinding against Cedric.

Cedric slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned at the contact, her whole body on fire with arousal.

Cedric broke the kiss but left their bodies pressed together.

Hermione smiled at him and he returned her smile with his lopsided grin before crashing his lips to hers once again.

xxx

Hermione and Cedric sat on the couch in his hotel room, it was their last afternoon there, the next day Hermione would be moving in with Cedric, though she was keeping her flat back in London and was only moving half of her things to Florida for the time being so that if for any reason she wanted to go back there she could, or she could just use it as a vacation place.

Hermione slid onto Cedric's lap and pressed her lips to his in a slow sensual kiss, grinding into him, causing a moan to escape his lips.

 **A/N: So this chapter was shorter than it looked, but there will still be an epilogue posted soon that will be short, but hopefully a good enough ending. I hope that you all liked this chapter and please review. :)**

 **-HarryPotterandTwilightFan**


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Harry Potter_** **.**

 **A/N: This is the epilogue, the last chapter of this fic, though I may one day in the future, write a sequel, but I'm not promising, and if I did it could be in years, months, decades, who knows. So thank you to all of my amazing readers and I hope that you enjoyed this!**

 _Epilogue: Hermione Is Twenty-Three Cedric is Twenty-Six_

Hermione sat beside Cedric near the pool outside his little house, her hand on her stomach, a baby-bump just beginning to become noticeable, her engagement ring and wedding band glinting in the sunlight.

They had just gotten back from their honey-moon the night before, they had traveled to many parts of the world over the course of three and a half months. Hermione had had the best time of her life and she couldn't be happier

She kept her promise and had visited her friends at least once a week every week except those of her honey-moon, and today they were visiting her and Cedric, Lavender was staying back with the kids.

"I love you Hermione," Cedric said.

"I love you too," Hermione said, smiling at her husband and getting out of her chair to sit on his lap, kissing him deeply.

"Hey! If you could pull apart for a minute, we're here!" Harry's voice said, causing Hermione to break the kiss and leap off of Cedric's lap, excited to see her friends again.

Yeah, life was good, and never had she been so happy about saving Cedric's as she took his hand and they led Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna into their house where Kristi was finishing making cookies.

 **A/N: This epilogue was meant to be short because I didn't want it to go on and on, I had another draft that was** ** _much_** **longer, about three thousand words, the longest chapter I had ever written, but then I re-read it and decided that it ruined the story, so I decided upon this one instead.**

 **I would like to thank all of m amazing readers for reading this. I hope that you all enjoyed it and check out my other fics and the first chapter of the new one when it comes out.**

 **I am still debating on whether I want it to be a dark Tomione, a Dramione, or a Harry/Hermione.**

 **Thank you all for reading this!**

 **-HarryPotterandTwilightFan**


End file.
